


We Don't Have Enough X Reader Fics In This Fandom

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is self-explanatory. Here is my compilation of X Reader fics. Characters will be added as more dates will be written :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vector - Rough Love

**Author's Note:**

> You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to date the King of Madness. Here is a nice summer day adventure!
> 
> Warning: Slightly abusive relationship and some dirty action.

“Why were you talking to this guy?!" Vector erupted.

You looked over your shoulder and stared in disbelief at the outraged Barian. He ran to catch up with you and grabbed your forearms, just tight enough to not hurt you. Yet.

"We were just talking about class." You tried to reassure your paranoid boyfriend.

But it was like throwing oil on a raging fire. Hatred, jealousy and... was it fear?... burnt fiercely in Vector's eyes. Then he let go of your arms and seemed to calm himself.

You took a deep breath. Dodged a bullet this time.

Or not.

You could've sworn that it's only when relief showed on your face that the Barian took ahold of your hair. He twisted it around his fingers and pulled on it to make you lower your head. It was hard not to laugh at the fact that he was smaller than you.

"Beg. Beg for mercy. Beg for forgiveness!" He demanded, his voice starting to take the metallic inflexions it had in his true form.

His beautiful violet eyes locked into yours. You swallowed. Hard. You were actually provoking him on purpose. And he was too flustered to notice it.

"I will not apologize." You sayd firmly. "Because I have done nothing wrong."

He almost loosened his grip on your hair, taken aback. But he steadied himself as anger let place to madness on his face.

"I'll make sure you understand that I decide what's right or wrong here!"

He totally ignored the fact that you were in a very public place. It’s not like he had to keep his student cover when you were so far away from school, but still... He opened a portal and threw you inside.

The tempest of wind and colors made you almost as dizzy as you were thrilled by this turn of events.

You landed as gracefully as you could (so basically not at all) on a hard floating stone. You raised your eyes to the blue and purple sky. You knew where you were. Sargasso. Vector's second favorite playground after his ruins. Despite the fact that you were trying to trigger him, you were quite relieved to see that your boyfriend was not about to send you to his torture room yet.

He landed square on his feet, towering over you. It was a bit late for that, but you cast him a humble gaze and slowly extended your hand. He was watching carefully. You rolled the hem of his right pants leg, never lowering your eyes. 

And then you kissed his ankle.

He tried to suppress a moan. Some weeks ago, he had explained to you that he found it unfortunate that he was too ticklish to enjoy proper foot kissing. So this was an alternative he seemed to enjoy.

Without warning, he tackled you to the ground and pressed his lips to yours. Everything gave in inside of you. If he asked again, you would beg.

Vector bit down on your lower lip, hard, but not too much. He always knew when the pleasure no longer compensated for the pain. In a way, he knew exactly how to break you. But he always stopped himself just before causing permanent harm, and you loved him for that.

He stopped mid-kiss and got up. For a moment, he just looked at you.

“Take it off.”

It was barely a whisper, but it was perfectly audible in the empty wasteland.

You removed your vest and your shirt, slow enough to tease, but fast enough to not make him impatient. Then you slid down your skirt. Left in your underwear, sitting on your still warm clothes, you look up at him. He took off his own jacket and spread it on the rock you were on. Then he lost no time in stripping down. But unlike you, he didn’t keep his underwear.

You couldn’t keep your eyes away from his exposed body. Especially the male parts of his human form.

“Is it too late to beg for forgiveness, now?” You asked him with a look of submission.

“Never.” He murmured.

You slowly get closer. Then you tentatively took him into your mouth. He groaned as his fingers ran through your hair. It felt good. You took in more, letting your tongue slide across as you moved. His hands were merely guiding you. From time to time your teeth grazed him, making him arch his back and moan: “Harder.”

Then he placed his hands on your shoulders and freed himself to get on his knees, to your eye level. “Okay, I forgive you.” He said softly, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Are you sure?”

“Hm-hm. But that doesn’t mean I’m done with you.”

His hand slid on your back, sending shivers along your spine as he unhooked your bra and removes the last piece of fabric between you two. You cuddled closer, a bit shy to be exposed, and kissed him deeply sucking on his tongue and softly biting it, as a reminder of what you just did downstairs.

“Take me.” You commanded in a surprisingly steady voice.

“I would so make you beg for it if I didn’t want you so much right now.” He growled, kissing you again.

You laid on your back as he took control of the situation. All the foreplay had gotten you near the edge, so you welcomed him with ease. It still took your breath away. You could feel his suppressed strength, while he was adjusting to the level that you could take. The feeling of being possessed by your beloved was so overwhelming, the pleasure so intense, you had barely the energy to keep your legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close…

“I love you…” You whispered.

“You’re… crazy.” He retorted, panting.

“Right… back at you…”

You were close. Very close.

“Vector, I…!”

“I know.” He smile.

Of course he did. He knew your body better than you did yourself.

The Barian kissed you on the neck, then the shoulder, then…

You buried your nails into his back as he played with another sensitive area. You could barely think. Just… a bit… more!

You didn’t even think of muffling the roar you let out as the passion culminated inside of you.

You were still shaking, your body pulsating, as your boyfriend covered your face with soft kisses.

“You beat me to it.” He murmured in your ear before nibbling on your lobe.

“Don’t stop.” You whispered. “Don’t hold back.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you too much.”

This was the Vector equivalent of “I love you.”

“You know I can take it.” You taunted, blushing even more.

His smile turned into a smirk as he picked up the pace. You could indeed take it. And probably more.

He kept repeating your name, holding you so tight against him that you didn’t know anymore where your body finished and where his started, and you couldn’t care less. This… This was… perfect.

“I… I love you too.” He sighed as he reached his limit.

You stayed a long time motionless, caressing his hair. Despite everything… No. Thanks to everything, you were happy. And so was the Barian whose head rested on your heart.


	2. Misael - The Dragon Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misael finally finds a human worthy of his time, and it’s you.  
> Warning: Lots of dragons, not so graphic dirty action, and remember your own name to include it as you read the fic.

It was a safe bet to make to say that you were one of those humans who could not get brainwashed. Once upon a time at school, a master hypnotist had come for a show. He managed to get five of your classmates under his control, but you had not fall for it. Nevertheless, you pretended to be under the influence, jumping around like a frog, howling like a wolf and walking around like a chicken. The only think you refused to do was to get inside the magician's purple van. That probably saved your life, since your classmates were never seen again, but that's another story.

Bottom line, no one could make you do things that you did not want to do. And a certain Barian Emperor learned it the hard way.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon filled with the mumble of cicadas and the cheers of younger children. You were lazily lying in the grass, taking in sunlight like the delicate flower you sometimes pretended to be. You had just wiped the floor with an older boy who had insisted on dueling you. Something about going on a date if he won.

"No date for me today!" You decided, smirking.

Your beloved dragons would never allow an unworthy potential suitor to waste your evening.

You got up and looked around. Your stalker was once again in sight.

You had first noticed the lone young man two weeks ago. He looked a bit odd to you. His clothes seemed to be coming from another world... or a video game convention. Some of his long golden locks were curling upwards, defying gravity and hair science. His solemn traits were highlighted by red face paintings. You caught yourself staring at him. At one point, he raised his grey blue eyes and met yours. You shivered. These eyes seemed to have contemplated galaxies so far away they would be in another dimension.

You never spoke to each other. You would just be stealing glances, trying not to be seen. You would lie in the grass, he would sit on the swing, never swinging, just sitting there, lost in thoughts. 

Somehow this day was different. He had watched your duel with such an intense look that you could still feel the silent but burning passion his eyes had shown during the face off.

You decided to try something. Without any kind of warning, you got out of the park without a look backwards. You distinctly heard the rattling of the swing chains. Your stalker was on the move. You planned on confronting him, but you had no idea how. Was he a criminal or a simple fanboy?

"Hot as he is, it would be a shame to make him stop following me." You smirked.

You walked a few more minutes, then you turned around. He almost collided with you.

"What do you want?" You asked, a bit agressively.

"Your wonderful dueling abilities will be of use for the sake of the Barian World!" He proclaimed while taking out a card. He raised it to your eye level.

"Barian's Force." You read. "Is this for me?"

You took the card and examined it.

"It looks very useful! Thank you!" You said, surprised but happy. "I'm [y/n], by the way. What's your name?"

"Misael." He answered, visibly stunned.

"You okay, Misa?" You asked.

"I'm not okay with you calling me by my nickname so suddenly." He retorted.

"Well, I was not okay with you stalking me for two weeks!"

"Point taken." He smiled.

"So you succeeded in using that card as a conversation opener. What now?"

"How about... going somewhere for a snack?" He suggested, still puzzled.

It's only three months later that you learned that Misael's original goal was to turn you into a brainwashed soldier for the ungoing war between dimenstions that you knew nothing about.

"In retrospect, I am glad things turned out how they did." He admitted in conclusion.

You've been basicly dating for the past three months and it was only now that he came clear about your first meeting. He saw the mixed up feelings on your face and placed his hand on yours.

"I am truly sorry I kept you in the dark, [y/n]." He said sincerely. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Show me the Barian World." You requested.

He hesitated a moment, but knew very well he shouldn't say no to you if he wanted to keep you in his life. And he definitely wanted that.

"Fine. But please do not be shocked when you see my true form."

Behind his mask of confident nonchalance his a sour spark of fear that you would leave him. You smiled reassuringly. 

Later this evening, he took you for a stroll under the stars. You wondered what kind of sky your Barian sweetheart was sleeping under at home.

Misael took you to what he called a "soft spot" between dimensions. A portal opened in front of him. You gasped. Part of you believed that everything was a big joke. But now the truth was glowing in your face in the shape of a round wormhole.

The Dragon Master looked at you, half-expecting you to run away. But you were not a coward. You took his hand.

"You might want to hold on tighter. I do not want to lose you in an interdimentional rift."

That made you jump and grab him tight around the neck. Face flushed, you tied your legs around his lean waist. He supported you as he could before jumping into the portal.

The scenery started spinning around you. You closed your eyes and held on tighter. 

Then it all stopped, but you still feeled a little dizzy so you didn't let go of Misael.

"Please do not freak out." He whispered in your ear.

You shivered. He was so close... You slowly opened your eyes to meet the familiar grey blue irises. You leaned in to steal a kiss...

And realized your alien boyfriend no longer had a mouth. That fact didn't shock you as much as you thought. You mostly felt a pang of disappointment.

He gently dropped you on the ground, but did not let go of your hand. You looked at him. Somehow he managed to still look smoking hot even in this form. 

"Welcome to the Barian World. Or more specificly, my Dragon Sanctuary."

He punctuated his sentence by an almost switch back to his human form. You had to bite your tongue not to scream : "Why didn't you do this thirty seconds ago?!"

You hid that by casting a glance around you. The scenery was unlike anything you had ever seen. Trees seemed to be growing from the ground and from the sky and blossomed half way. The soil was glowing from every breath the wind took and tall shadows that nothing cast straightened up, sliding away from you.

You squeezed the Dragon Master's hand. He pulled you closer to you and started walking. You followed.

He led you into a clearing, probably the best lit space around here.

"Do you want to meet them?"

"Who?" You asked.

"The dragons."

You nodded. The stars in your eyes were shining brighter than these in the sky.

"Call them." He said.

"How?"

He pointed at your deck. You took it out and promptly panicked. All the monster cards were blank!

"Everyone!"

A gust of wind engulfed you, so strong that you almost fell over. Misael helped you stay on your feet while you looked at the new arrival.

You had to raise your head a very long time to finally cross eyes with the wonderful beast that had appeared. Your lifelong black scaled red-eyed partner was standing before you in all its dark glory.

You petted him as if you did it every day. Your dragon seemed to emit a reptilian purr. Hearing that sound, other shadows got closer. Your loyal Dragon Dwelling in the Cave was eyeing Misael closely, trying to figure out if he was a danger or not. A grey-pink cloud seemed to form in the sky as Divine Dragon Ragnarok descended and landed just next to you.

"What a noble creature." The Barian Emperor whispered with respect. "I do not wish to provoke it. I like my land as it is and not sunk under the sea."

You laughed. Your dragons instantly relaxed. You could see Element Dragon and Masked Dragon fly in circles over your head, while the Armed family practiced their roars.

"There is one I would like you to take a look at."

The Dragon Master led you to the side of a mountain. Or was it a volcano?

He moved some branches to reveal a bright red egg as big as a small boulder.

"It has been laid for quite some time, but I cannot get it to hatch." Misael said, a hint of worry in his voice. "But maybe you could. You have a gift with the Red-Eyes."

Unsure, but more than willing to help the little dragon to get into this world, you extended your hand to touch the egg. At this very moment, a tiny paw broke the shell and grabbed your finger. You gasped and fell your heart melt from cuteness. You sent all your energy to the small hatchling, encouraging it with soft words. You knew it had to break free of his shell by itself to build the strenght it needed to face the outside world, but it still broke your heart to see the little baby struggle.

At last, the crack widened. A red eye was visible. The little dragon pushed it shell away and look straight into your eyes.

Either from shyness or sudden cold, it instantly got back inside the remains of the egg. You took it gently and held it against your heart. The hatchling cooed softly, poking at your face with its still tender claws.

Even the cold-blooded Dragon Master had to wipe a tear as he witness the miracle.

"You are a natural. I always knew it." Misael smiled.

"Even when you wanted to turn me into a mindless puppet?" You retorted.

Low growls echoed in the clearing. You placed the sleeping Red Chick back in its nest.

"May I remind you that you need me alive to go back home?" The Dragon Master stated matter-of-factly.

"I never want to return over there." You said calmly. "I want to stay here with everyone." You paused. "And with you, Misa."

As if they read the mood, the dragons sprayed their wings and took flight, leaving you some privacy. 

"I hoped you would say that, [y/n]." Misael said with a subtle sigh of relief. Only the sparkles in his cloudy blue eyes showed how happy he was.

"I could show you my... I mean... our humble abode." He offered with a slightly deeper voice than usual.

You followed, positively nervous. You were ready. You had been for weeks. But now that you basicly decided to move in with your Barian sweetheart... You were more than impatient.

Misael opened the door of a simple but charming hut. You barely saw the inside. Your lover lifted you from the ground and made you spin once before placing you on a surprisingly comfortable mattress. You had barely the time to take in a breath before his soft and firm lips met yours. Your heart jumped. You held his shoulders as he laid down on you. He wasn't so heavy, but feeling his weight on you made you feel like a caught prey... In a good way. After all, this predator had won your heart.

He moved back a little to look at you. Doing so, his long bangs slid on your neck. That sent shivers all the way to your toes.

"I took you by surprise. Are you okay, [y/n]?" He asked, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Please don't stop." You managed to whisper.

"As you wish."

He dived in for another kiss, gentle and possessive at the same time. You moaned as he nibbled on your lower lip. Nothing else existed other than you two.

You felt his lips carress you cheek and slide down to kiss the side of your neck. The simple sensation had you on edge. You held his head, running your hands in the silky blond mane.

"Everytime I hug you I feel like I am never close enough." He whispered.

"Would... that help?"

You took off your shirt in a swift motion. Your cheeks were burning. Just like the look he was casting at you. Despite your shyness, you kept going. You were 100% sure that your alien boyfriend didn't know how to remove a bra anyway.

"You are beautiful, [y/n]."

"Th-Thanks." You said while folding your arms on your chest.

"Do not be shy."

He proceeded to slowly taking off his own shirt. As first you thought he was teasing you, but you soon realized that he was trying his best not to mess up his hair.

Once the fabric was on the floor with your own clothes, he seemed to be looking around for something. A mirror, perhaps.

"You look fine, Misa!!" 

Then you willingly ruffled his hair. Bangs half covered his face. He looked so wild like this... He probably saw the approval on your face because he suddenly didn't seem to care at all if he was disheveled or not.

"You are exceptional." He stated with a content smirk.

You leaned in for a kiss. He held you tight. Bare skin contact almost made you lose your mind.

"Misa, I...!"

"Me too."

His warm fingers were running on your skin, every inch of it. Submerged by the new feelings, you only realized that your pants were gone when you felt his bare legs brush against yours.

Misael took the hair out of your face to look at you.

"This is blasphemy, but I think I love you as much as my dragons." He whispered.

His eyes were burning with repressed feelings that only wanted to express themselves.

"Misa... I love you too... Please... Make me yours."

Your friends had said the first time hurt. But it didn't. Or maybe it did and got lost in the ocean of love and pleasure that got loose as you two shared the closest hug possible. You could only see, only hear, only feel him. You held him so tight you didn't realize you had buried your nails in his back.

"Sorry!"

"Do not stop." He moaned before softly biting your neck.

Tension was building in your belly. Then it skyrocketed and rushed through your whole body.

"Misa!"

"[y/n]!"

You felt as if your soul had left and reentered your body in a fraction of seconds. Passion exploded, scorching your skin with burning shivers. You both stayed motionless for a moment, letting it slowly receed.

When you had the energy to open up your eyes, you saw that Misael was looking at you tenderly between his half closed eyelids. No further words were needed. You understood everything from a glance. You always did, after all.


	3. Alito - Explosive Meeting

You were skipping on the sidewalk in front of your school, waiting for your friends. They had a distinct tendency of engaging in duels right after school hours. Sometimes you waited for them for as long as thirty minutes. This day was no different, but you felt you had been patient enough.

You got on your feet and proceeded to walk away when a movement caught your eye. You didn't know that boy. Or should we say that man. The other guys at school were far from being at... WOW as this person.

His sparkling emerald eyes met yours as he was running towards the exit. You never saw someone stop as suddenly as he did. He stared at you for so long that it made you uncomfortable.

"My lady, would it be okay with you if I asked your name?" He asked in a warm, charming voice.

"I... I am [y/n]." You muttered, taken aback.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Alito!" He cheered. "I'm kinda new in town, care to show me some fun places?"

You usually never talked to strangers, but who could say no to this face?

You took him near the river. You just loved that spot. The whisper of the wind in the trees was just so soothing...

"This is so relaxing."

He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes. You timidly took place besides him.

"What do you like, [y/n]?" He asked, smiling.

You froze and stared at him, flustered.

He opened one eye to look at you.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it too personal?"

You couldn't talk. The words were stuck in your throat.

"I just want to get to know you." He added.

"But...Why?" You croaked.

"You are simply the most stunning girl in this universe!" He beamed.

Your cheeks were as hot as the sun. You started telling the young man about your passion. He listened closely as you explained the subtlety of your hobby. He seemed to genuinely care, so you opened up. Before you knew it, it was pitch dark outside and you could only see him by the faint glow of the streetlight.

"Time to go home." You sais regretfully.

"Want me to escort you home?" Alito asked.

"Maybe another time. See you tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" He replied with a wide grin.

You waved and ran home.

For the next four weeks, every day without fail, you two met at the river and talked your lips off. You could barely believe that there were so many things that could be discussed. But after discovering Alito's secret, everything fell in place in your mind. You understood everything. He had confessed to being out of this world. You never doubted it even though it was incredible. You knew your sweetheart wouldn't lie to you.

You called him your sweetheart in your heart, but it was not actually official.

You were not daring enough to bring the relationship question on the table.

Your teacher had let your class go home earlier today, so you got more time for relaxing near the river. That was until it started raining. Cold, revigorating rain slid down your skin. It was good at first, but you were soon frozen to the bone. You took refuge under a close-by tree and kept waiting for Alito.

You were starting to get dizzy. Too dizzy. Until...

You woke up warm and cozy. You opened your eyes and met sparkling emerald ones.

"Good morning, my lady!" He greeted you. "I found you passed out under the rain, so I brought you at my place, I hope it's okay?"

"S-Sure, thanks." You whispered, blushing.

"Your clothes were soaking wet, so I hung them to dry inside. Don't worry, I didn't look! I just wanted to be sure that you'd be comfy! Do you need anything else?"

"Maybe... a hug?"

He got closer and held you tight. There was only the thick blanket between you. You felt better already.

You looked at him sideways. You dared.

And kissed his cheek.

He turned his head, surprised and slightly blushing.

"[y/n]... Can I?"

You were not totally sure of what he meant, but you nodded vigorously. He lowered his head just a little.

And kissed you. On the lips.

You took a fast breath and kissed back. The warm and strong lips of the Mediterranean fighter captured with a passionate softness you didn't think was possible.

He rolled on top of you and deepened the kiss, pinning you to the mattress. He was softly growling as he caressed the side of your neck with his lips. You shuddered and bit your own lip to stifle a moan.

“Don’t bite yourself.” He gently reprimanded you. “We’re alone here. No need to restrain yourself.”

“Alito?”

“Yes, baby?”

You forgot your question as you blushed under the new nickname.

“Just... Please don’t stop.”

You slowly pulled away the blanket covering you, revealing your body. It was true that the gladiator hadn’t looked at you earlier when he had undressed you. His eyes filled up with innocent yet lustful appetite as he discovered your charms.

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” He whispered before laughing wholesomely.

“That’s my line.” You retorted before sitting up in the bed.

He looked at you, his smile turning into surprise as you got on top of him.

“Go ahead!” He approved. his hands resting on your hips.

You weren’t exactly sure how to proceed, but instinct took over you as you moved. Your bodies were in synch and soon, they found a common rhythm.

His hands on your skin... His lips on yours... His warmth deep inside you... Your pleasure culminated just as his was. Your eyes locked into his emerald ones, then you collapsed on him. He held you against his heart, not bothering to break the union of your bodies. It felt so good, so intimate, to just stay like this...

“I love you, [y/n].” He confessed while rubbing his cheek against yours.

You answered “Me too.” by hugging him even tighter. This... This was perfect.

Until his roommate came back and caught you in that compromising position. But that’s another story.


	4. Durbe - Library Inquiries

As the local librarian, you were used to see various kinds of weirdos come and ask you for advice. Today's suspicious individual had just entered the library. At first, you thought he was an old man, but when he turned his head and walked to you, you saw that he couldn't be much older than you were.

"Excuse me, miss, you seem like a reliable Young lady. May I trouble you for a moment?"

His manners and speech reminded you of these of a knight and you couldn't help but internally swoon.

"Tell me what you need, and I'll find the perfect book for you!" You replied cheerfully.

"I want to learn more about humans."

"Hmm. That's a wide subject. Could you be more specific?"

"I wish to understand how the human body works."

"Alright, follow me!"

You led him in the biology/anatomy department.

"Thank you very much, miss...?"

"I'm [y/n]!"

"My name is Durbe. Your help was much appreciated."

He reached for your hand and seemed like he was about to lay a kiss on it, then looked puzzled, then settled for a handshake. You smiled at him a bit awkwardly and returned to your book placing task.

Several hours later, when you were about to close the establishment, you noticed that the knight was still reading.

"Mister Durbe?"

He raised his sky blue eyes to you before checking the wall clock.

"Hello again, miss [y/n]. I will take my leave now."

He placed all the books back on the shelves. Somehow you knew you didn't need to double-check. It was obvious in your mind that he had made no mistake.

"Would you allow me to ask you two straight-forward questions?" He asked.

"Of course." You agreed.

"First: Do you have a romantic Partner?"

You shook your head.

"Second: Would you like one?"

Startled, you gaped at him. He replaced his glasses and explained himself.

"Please forgive my bluntness, but as I was reading, I came to understand that all the small symptoms I am harboring ever since I walked in here meant that I am attracted to you."

That was so direct, so honest...

"While I appreciate your interest, Mister Durbe, I must inform you that this kind of sudden declaration could earn you a faceful of slaps from normal human females."

“Interesting. I have another question. Are you normal... [y/n]?” He asked, a spark in his eyes.

“Nah.”

With no warning, you kissed him, right on the lips. You took advantage of his surprise to tackle him to a bookshelf and deepen the kiss. His agile, warm hands rested on your waist as he was understanding the basics of the kiss.

“Won’t someone come?” He asked, a little worried.

“No chance. I locked the doors and made a tour of the facilities. We’re all alone.”

“That’s good to know.”

He pulled on your belt to bring you closer. You abandoned yourself to the stranger’s kiss, half-smirking as you untied your belt and let your pants fall to the floor.

You used a breathing break to take off the rest of your clothes, slowly, never breaking eye contact with Durbe. You stood before him, exposed, as he shamelessly scanned your body.

“I must tell you, [y/n]. You are by far more beautiful than the schemas in the anatomy books.”

“What a charmer you are... Thanks.”

He did his best not to blush as his clothes joined yours the floor.

“It’s okay if you wanna take your time, too.” You suggested.

“I’ll be fine once I listen to what my body wants.”

“Did you get to the reproduction part of the biology books?” You asked, trembling with anticipation.

“I gave it my utmost attention.”

You took his hand and led him to the comfort zone. You took no time in getting, indeed, comfortable. You thought he was a knight, and it must be true, because only a knight could be so powerful and so soft at the same time. You held into his shoulders as he was steadying your hips, forehead pressed against yours.

You found a common rhythm that lifted you, making you lose any sense of time or place.

It’s only a long time later, after the both of you were breathlessly hugging each other.

“I hope I can keep seeing you.” He whispered.

“Of course.” You agreed, smiling.

You two had started this relationship in a non-conventional way, but you were positive that it would do the distance.


End file.
